


血渴

by Melva



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Rape, and all the other dirty stuff, period
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: 陷入血渴的铁罐姐对正在来月事的贼妹做了很龌龊的事
Relationships: Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), reynauld/dismas
Kudos: 7





	血渴

**Author's Note:**

> *是一发性转的老路百合车
> 
> *强奸，有暴力描写，可能会触发不适
> 
> *很脏，月经期间的强制口交，如果对此类情节接受不能的读者朋友，请打道回府吧，谢谢你的收看

蕾娜德又饿又渴。

这不是生理上的饥饿，到底是什么蕾娜德也不懂，但她懂自己需要的不是食物，刚才扎营她不想吃任何食物，甚至有些反胃。但她还是很饿，胃部饱胀，灵魂却被一种不正常的、病态的空虚感充盈着，让她举步维艰。现实陷入失真状态。空气变成了凝胶状的物质，光线要花上好些时间才能穿透进来，声音也是，就比如，她花了一段时间才从浓稠的空气中分辨出人的声音，又花了一段时间才意识到，那人是在跟她说话。 

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我问你还好吗。”

说话的人是迪丝玛。尽管下半张脸包裹在围巾之中，那双黑亮的双眼还是在泄露她的担忧。

“我没事。”蕾娜德又过了很长时间才回答。

对方明显不满意这个回答，张嘴抱怨了一句，也可能是劝告？亦或是咒骂？反正是其中的一个。无论是哪一个，蕾娜德听不真切，强盗的声音像跳蛛一样雀跃波动，嗒，嗒，嗒，一下又一下，而她的耳边只有无休无止的白噪声，蚊蝇震耳欲聋的嗡鸣，人类的低语反倒被压在了最下面。可这令人烦躁的噪声是真实存在的吗，还是只有自己才听得到？不然为什么队友照常对话，毫不受其影响？

我一定是病了，蕾娜德疲倦地垂下眼睑。

脖子下面的鼓包还在跳动着，犹如寄生在她身体上的卵，吸取她的灵魂和生命，再把她的细胞一点一点瓦解，重组，从人类变成怪物。不，也许她撑不到变成怪物的那一刻。这对她的人类肉身而言负担太重了。她现在已经快站不稳了。表面的钢筋铁骨不过是一种假象，生命流逝的速度比血更快。

说到血……

她对声音的感知已经很迟钝了，但对血的感知却变得异常敏锐，敏锐得不像人类。最末位的弩手胳膊扎绷带的地方，底下有一处新鲜的伤口，现已结痂，奔涌的红河被那层薄薄的组织封锁在内。年迈的老兵身上到处是战争的印记，包括他本人都以为消失的伤口，其实并没有，伤口就是伤口，哪怕痊愈了，也依旧会散发着细微的气味，像隐瞒在菜市场肉腥中的细微花香。芳香馥郁。如果蕾娜德的大脑没那么迷糊，也许会对自己的转变感到厌恶，可现在她没心思察觉这么多，一心沉浸在这股迷人的味道中。

迪丝玛！迪丝玛最好闻了，其他两个人加起来都比不上。蕾娜德跟在身后，迷醉地嗅着她。尽管她表面看上去没有伤口，但她确实在流血，就隐秘在双腿之间。她的血香是新鲜的，是奔涌的，是活的！某种意义上，那确实是活的，如果加以孕育，最终会变成鲜活的生命，现在却被当做废料排出体外，多么可惜啊。蕾娜德灼热地盯着那覆盖着衣料的下半身，仿佛能够看穿布料、皮肤和脂肪，把里面流血的器官纳入眼中。她渴望她，渴望把脸埋进她身上气味最重的地方，再深深地吸一口气，把它们嗅进鼻腔，纳入肺中，融入自身。

“迪丝玛，我想要你……”

所幸的是，她的声音低落，气息微弱，大家只是被她气若游丝的状态吓了一跳，并没听清她说了什么。被呼唤的人猛地转过身，深吸一口气，努力克制自己的脾气。

“蕾娜德，我受不了了，你的样子可不正常，你到底怎么了？”

她在关心我，她想帮助我，如果要她牺牲自己，她也会心甘情愿的吧？蕾娜德表情呆滞，盯着队友紧缩的眉头，很自然地得出结论：那为什么不接受呢？

“迪丝玛，我想要你来一下，我单独跟你说两句话。”

这些话是怎么自己从嘴里说出来蹦出来的呢？它们流畅自然，毫无停顿，足够真实，迪丝玛全信了，一点都没有怀疑，甚至有些欣慰，也许在欣慰自己终于肯交代实话了。在跟其他队友交代几句后，这名好骗的强盗主动脱队，拉着她濒死的队友走向荒无人烟的地方。蕾娜德清醒的时候，撒谎结结巴巴，从来没有这么顺利，事实上，她清醒的时候也不会做出这种事，哪怕她稍微保有一点神志，都不会这么做的。

可她快死了。

“现在你可以说了。”

迪丝玛黑乎乎、圆溜溜的眼睛盯着自己，充满诚恳。她像一只小狗。蕾娜德知道即将发生什么，可灵魂中道德的那部分痛苦地闭上眼睛，任由欲望的那部分掌握身体的控制权。

她做了什么？

好像只是眨了一下眼睛，咸涩的风拨动了一下芦苇，那双黑乎乎的眼睛就闭上了。迪丝玛躺在地上，捂着脑袋发出呻吟，她随身携带的匕首插在一英尺以外的沼泽地上，枪不知所踪。刚才那一击想必下手很重，蕾娜德手甲底下的指关节隐隐发麻，连她自己的拳头都痛了，她无法想象头部受到重击的迪丝玛该多痛。有那么一刻，她想痛哭失声，想跪下来，把最最亲密的战友扶起来，一边道歉乞求原谅，一边控诉自己的罪行……但对鲜血的渴望再次涌上来，占据上风，这片刻的冲动又消失了。她只剩下食欲，只想吃了她再说。

所以，她无动于衷地蹲下来，拽着迪丝玛的腿把她拖到自己身子底下，以非人的力量撕开她的腰带，连裤子带内裤一起扯下。底下的人发出咒骂，可蕾娜德听不见，随着受害者的前胯暴露在外，那股香甜的味道也瞬间变得浓厚诱人，夺魂摄魄，散布在空气中，使她沉迷和陶醉，像做梦一样痴痴地盯着她鲜血涌动的下体。

直到什么东西从侧边猛砸过来，击中了她的鼻子。

“你给我住手！”

迪丝玛终于从重击后的头晕目眩中缓了过来，毫不客气地抬起膝盖顶向她的面部，以为吃了这一击，就算是蕾娜德也得捂着鼻子滚到一边。可这疯婆子没有像想象中那样被打懵，相反，她带着淌血的鼻子抬头看了自己一眼，那狠戾的表情让强盗心里犯怵，慌忙抬起另一边的膝盖，还没踢到她，蕾娜德却先她一步，按住那不老实的膝盖，然后手起掌落，一个带着风的耳光就这么扇在她脸上，扇得她耳朵鸣叫，脸蛋火辣辣地肿起来，血从鼻子里滴下来。

血……

蕾娜德像是被提醒一样，用指尖擦掉她流在唇上的血，含进自己的嘴唇里，像品尝蛋糕上的奶油。可这远比奶油美味！不仅胃部不再灼烧，连灵魂中的饥饿感也有所舒缓。天啊，为什么迪丝玛会这么好吃。

“你疯了！”听着她满足的呻吟，迪丝玛目瞪口呆，被她脸上如痴如醉的神情吓坏了，一时之间忘了挣扎。

蕾娜德抬头望向说话的人，表情朦胧而梦幻。随后，她毫不犹豫地把鼻子埋进身下人双腿之间，在稀疏黝黑的体毛间嗅着她私密的味道：汗水，尿液，还有鲜血，组合成独一无二、迪丝玛专属的腥香香水。如果不是迪丝玛放声尖叫，毫无章法地对着她的头顶拳打脚踢，她会在这片黑色的灌木林流连更长时间。非常不乖，一点都不配合。蕾娜德冷漠地想，险些拿起剑，把身下疯了一样挣扎的人乱剑砍死。唯一阻止她的不是旧日的感情，而是这么做太浪费了——土地会在一瞬间吸收流出来的血，什么都不给自己剩下。不可以，迪丝玛的每一滴血都属于她自己，不属于任何人。

所以她抬起拳头，一下一下揍上去，直到对方瘫软在地，不能反抗。至于她死了没有，她不关心，也不在乎，大脑里只有一个念头——这不够，她要更多。

于是，当蕾娜德再次掰开她双腿，把脸埋进她下体时，已经不满足于单纯吸入气体，而是在饥渴的驱使下伸出舌头，试探性地舔了舔那里，见她没再反抗（又或者没法反抗），终于大起胆子，大口大口地舔舐着那朵肉粉色的花，从两片花瓣，到中间的花蕊，她全品尝了个遍，不仅把每一丝血都卷进舌头里，还留下了一串亮晶晶的唾液。迪丝玛的呼吸加重了，又青又肿的脸上蒸腾起热量，嘴里发出可怜的呜咽，她被深入骨髓的痒折磨得发疯，难耐地扭动起腰身，却被掐着臀肉固定在原地；想合上双腿，又被强行撑得更开。最后，无计可施的强盗只好闭上眼睛，把手背塞进嘴里，默默忍受这番羞辱，生怕太大的动作又会招来一顿重拳。

把迪丝玛的胆怯当做配合，蕾娜德很满意，当即吻了吻她下面那张嘴以示嘉奖。听着那声响亮的接吻声，迪丝玛羞耻极了，比死还难受。

但这场荒淫的噩梦远没有结束。

接着，更可怕的事情发生了，为了尝到更多的美味，蕾娜德竟一口含住她的阴阜，大力吸吮起来，努力把还残留在体内的血浆吸出来，满足一己之私。这下，世界都淹没在快感的潮水之下，迪丝玛仰起头，发出一声高亢的尖叫，呼吸全乱了，她不由自主地抓住那头金发，胯部下意识向上挺起，双腿自动夹住她的脑袋。在意识到自己居然主动抬胯，为对方的吸食提供方便时，迪丝玛立刻放开手里的头发，捂住脸抽泣着，对自己的厌恶达到无以复加的高度。

蕾娜德却抬起头看着她，痴痴地笑了，带着恶作剧的快意，当她再度咬在她的阴蒂，舌头却毫无预警探入她体内，在里头狡猾地旋转，打转，像吸食花蜜的蜂鸟，把残留在内里的血也吃了个干净。这回，耳边炸响的不是高亢的尖叫，而是绵长的呻吟，尾音带着哭腔。

“不——！停下，停下！”

迪丝玛浑身过电一样抽搐着，口水流了下来，上气不接下气地乞求饶恕。蕾娜德被满嘴的腥甜夺去了神志，只顾自己享受美味，对她的哭喊充耳不闻，直到迪丝玛在高强度刺激下绷紧浑身的肌肉，再度挺腰，控制不住地收缩甬道，生生被推上高潮，蕾娜德才恋恋不舍地缩回舌头，把留恋的呼吸喷在她随着节奏一张一合的入口。

汹涌的饥饿感终于退却了，蕾娜德满足地舔着嘴唇，像一只吃饱喝足的蚊子，感到格外疲倦。风是那么潮湿温热，空气中满是咸涩的味道，她似乎小睡了一会儿，又好像只是支棱着下巴发了会儿呆。时间就这样静静地向前流动着。远处，女人的哭声飘荡着，像漂浮在芦苇上的沼气。

悲伤的哭声。

由远至近，从模糊变得清晰，失真扭曲的世界也慢慢褪去了雾气，恢复原状。

发生了什么？

蕾娜德清醒过来的时候，迪丝玛躺在地上，鼻青脸肿，抽抽搭搭地哭着，她的裤子被扯到脚踝的地方，下半身全部赤裸在外，花穴湿润肿胀，微微翕张，无言地诉说着她刚才遭受的欺辱。谁干的？蕾娜德脑子一炸，脸上的肉气得颤抖起来，笨拙地翻身爬起来，握住自己的剑，恨不得立刻砍下那个畜生的脑袋。

可迪丝玛却恐惧地望向自己，双手还下意识抬起，护住脑袋。

圣光在上，不。

蕾娜德睁大眼睛，麻木地抬起手，摸到自己嘴周以及下巴上粘稠的液体。

她不记得自己是怎样帮她穿好衣服，把断裂的皮带串回到她腰间；也不记得是怎样跌跌撞撞地找到她的刀和枪，并拾起来，物归原主。迪丝玛的哭声小了，她慢慢恢复平静，但一直没有停止颤抖，当自己的手碰到她的身体时，她抖得更厉害，好像想说“不要碰我”，又哆嗦着什么都没说出口，好像怕这句话会给自己带来可怕的厄运。

“你能走吗？”

她胡乱地点点头，站起来，膝盖有些抖。她看起来一点都不像强盗了，强盗不会拿着匕首，用破碎的声音命令自己走在前面，眼睛却只盯着地面，不敢和威胁对象对视。蕾娜德只有默默地服从命令，在前面带路，这才隐约听得到脚步跟上来，磨磨蹭蹭，拖拖拉拉，永远不肯离得太近。

是了，她永远不肯离我太近了。

意识到这一点的蕾娜德，眼睛被泪水蜇得刺痛，心也被什么东西蜇得刺痛。她一声不发地走在前面，不像领头的十字军，像被推向断头台的囚犯。

END


End file.
